Crazy for you
by xAishiteruze
Summary: "I guess I always loved you, but some part of me just didn't want to accept it. But, I don't want to lie any longer to you...! I love you, I truly do."  Alfred x OC


__

_**Author's note: **Okay, I was actually supposed to work on my France x Canada fic, but Kasu (A friend of me) asked me if I would like to write some smutty Yaoi Fanfic between her Hetalia OC and Alfed.  
And since I find that friend requests have to come before your own writings which you do just for fun... I started as soon as possible on Kasu's fic. =3=  
So, before you start reading, or maybe you already started since most people probably don't listen to my blabbering (I know it's true *Shifty eyes*), I want to say a few more words to Kasu._

I hope you enjoy it, hun. ^^  
I had very much fun with writing this fic. Aaah, and I hope Andrew isn't too much out of character.  
_But, well... He's just sooo Uke when he's with Alfred. *Giggle*_

And now on to the story... *w*

_**

* * *

**__**Anime: **Axis Powers Hetalia_

_**Pairing: **Alfred F. Jones (America) x Andrew Nicholas Falk (Europe/OC character)_

_**Warning: **The following Fanfiction contains Yaoi (Male x Male), probably a lot grammar errors, cheesyness, fail sex, and I guess the characters are going to be OOC, because that's just something what would happen to me, screwing up the beautiful countries' personalities. xD_

* * *

It was just one normal, quiet morning that Alfred lay down on the grass in his backyard, staring up at the blue sky with its snow white clouds, having nothing to do, really.

"So bored..." he sighed.

Of course, Alfred wouldn't be Alfred if he didn't knew exactly what to do to distract him from his boredom.

He pushed himself up on his elbows and got up, his lips already curling into a small smile.

"It's been a while since I've seen him... So why not pay him a visit?"

* * *

It was only around the afternoon that he actually arrived at his destination, but Alfred didn't mind the long flight which he had been in. After all, it would be worth everything to see his face after all this time.

He impatiently wiggled from one foot to the other after he had rang the doorbell of the house from the person which he had came for. After some stumbling noises and the sound of locks getting opened, two pair of blue eyes stared into each other.

"Andrew~" Alfred happily broke the short silence between them and smiled from ear to ear.

"Alfred, I didn't expect you here... Why didn't you call me, or something?" said boy replied to him, though it was clear that he was also happy to see his friend again.

"It wouldn't be a surprise visit if I called you, Andrew," the American nation answered, before faking a pout. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

The brunette chuckled at the sight of the younger male. "Of course I am." he said, his smile only making Alfred's heartbeat increase just a little bit. The European continent took a step back and opened the door to let the blonde inside.

"Let me guess..." Andrew began as they both sat down at the table, face-to-face. "You were bored because you got nothing to do and decided to go bother someone?" he continued with a smile, his head resting in the palm of his hand.

Alfred slightly grinned. "You know me too well, Andrew." he reacted.

Andrew got a hand through his brown locks with a half-hearted sigh before he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Well, it would be rude to send you back. Not like I would do that of course, but, I'm happy that you paid me a visit after all this time. So, do you have anything special in mind to do together, maybe?" Andrew asked, before getting up to get them something to drink.

The taller nation thoughtfully averted his gaze from the other male to think.

"Here you go." He snapped out of his thoughts as Andrew gave him his Cola.

"Thanks," he replied before drinking a bit.

"Andrew," he said after that. The smaller boy slightly cocked his head to the sight with a questioning look.

"I want to go to the amusement park!" For a moment, Andrew just blankly stared at him before he started laughing.

The American blonde blinked with his blue eyes as he watched his friend bursting into laughter.

"Still as straightforward as ever, aren't you?" the brunette mumbled between some laughs.

"But sure, let's go to an amusement park."

Alfred's eyes sparkled like those from an innocent puppy as he happily got up and grabbed Andrew by his hand, in his happy daze actually forgetting he should stop acting on his feelings.

But, for now, it didn't matter. They were going to have a "date" and to Alfred, that was actually all that mattered.

* * *

"I have to admit, it's been quite a while ago since I went to an amusement park," Andrew said, a while after they arrived at the closest amusement park to Andrew's house.

Alfred patted the slightly smaller male on the head with a smile. "Then, it's about time that you have some fun again, right?"

Andrew let out a half-hearted huff. "You make it sound like I _never_ have fun at all."

"Well, isn't that the truth?" the blonde nation laughed, on which Andrew scowled at him for a few seconds in reaction. "Do you want to bet that I can prove you wrong?" he asked after that, with a challenging smile on his face.

The American stared at him in surprise for a moment before he too grinned. "You're on."

"Okay," Andrew said with a sinister little smile on his face. "Since you accept my challenge, let's immediately get to business." he continued.

Alfred tilted one eyebrow. "You may choose, Alfred. Do you want to go in the highest rollercoaster of the whole park, or would you rather prefer the haunted house?" The brunette's smile got just the slightest bit wider as he saw his younger friend's face visibly pale.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to have some fun?" the European boy asked him, putting up the most innocent face he could put up at that moment, without having to laugh at Alfred's facial expression.

"O-of course. The hero is n-never afraid of anything...!" Alfred didn't know where the hell he got the courage from to stutter his words.

Andrew gave a warm-hearted smile. "Just what I expect from you, Alfred," he said, his smile turning less innocent again in an instant.

"Well then... Decide."

The American swallowed, absolutely torn between the two choices he was given. He disliked both, which was exactly Andrew's intention, of course. He didn't know which one of the two would have less chance to give him a heart attack. "L-let's go for the rollercoaster, then." he finally stuttered after a while.

The older of the two giggled as they started walking into the direction of the rollercoaster. To him, it seemed like very much fun. As for Alfred... Well, of course that was a totally other case.

* * *

After an, for Alfred, almost never-ending ride on the rollercoaster, where Alfred had gotten the feeling he would pee himself, to pass out and die right after, five times at least, and some few more other attractions (Avoiding the haunted house at all costs since the poor blonde had already suffered enough that day), the early evening had started setting.

"Hey, let's eat something before we go, it'll be my treat." the American nation proposed after the fun day they had together.

Andrew looked up at him with a soft "Hm", getting shook out of his thoughts as he had been studying the pictures they had taken together in the photo booth. "Do you want cotton candy?" Alfred asked, his smile as beaming as ever.

Andrew nodded. "Yeah... I would like that."

He watched how his friend disappeared out of sight, before he clenched the pictures to his chest, tightly. _This is so confusing_, he thought. _I really have to figure things out by myself, as soon as possible, or else I'll just end up hurting him once again..._

"Oh my, _si ce n'est pas mon chéri_~" Andrew felt himself tense up as he heard that all too familiar voice echo in his ears.

* * *

"... I would have never expected you here," the brunette began as he faced the French nation, feeling absolutely disgusted in his company.

He snorted. "I bet you're hunting on little children, aren't you, you pedophile?"

"Why, _mon petit amour_, I am offended." Francis reacted.

"I am _**not**_ your love. Absolutely not!" Andrew immediately snarled back.

The pictures of Alfred and him fell on the ground as he balled his hands into fists.

Some people watched at them as they passed the pair. The tension hanging in the air was obvious. The European continent gasped softly as he heard Francis growl in annoyance, before he suddenly took a few steps forward so there was almost no distance between them left. "W-what the hell are you doing? _Evadez-vous de moi, pevers_...!" Andrew mumbled, trying to push the taller male away from him.

This made him remind something which he rather wouldn't want to remember at all. He tightly closed his eyes shut as he felt Francis' hand grabbing his wrist, and his breath on his neck. "L-let go..." he tried one more time, already feeling the strength out of his body disappear.

Tears started to pool in his eyes, until he suddenly felt the grip around his wrist being released. Astonished, but also truly relieved, he opened his blue orbs and stared at the scene in front of him. Alfred had grabbed the collar of Francis' shirt, seeming ready to punch him at any moment.

"A-Al..." he whispered, eyes wide.

"You... I never want to see your filthy paws on Andrew again, _**ever**_." Alfred hissed, the anger could clearly be seen on his face.

Francis huffed, brushing the younger's hand of his body. "And who are you to say that, you naïve child?"

The American blonde gritted his teeth together as he watched the other nation deeply in the eyes, ready to strike at any moment. "Listen, _Amérique_. Just because you are the one saying I should keep my hands of dear Andrew, doesn't mean that I will."

Alfred dryly laughed. "The next time I see you even _glancing_ his way, I'll beat the shit out of you," he growled.

"But for now, I guess this will do it." Before Andrew, who had up until now just been watching the scene, the other two males seeming to have forgotten about his presence for a moment, could even think of what was happening, he saw Alfred throwing one of the two cotton candy pieces he had been able to still hold in his hand into the Frenchman's face. (_**A/N. : **Don't underestimate the power of cotton candy, kids :D_)

The brunette blinked with his eyes in surprise. Once. Twice.

He watched how Francis' tried wiping the sticky pink candy of his face. Cursing some inaudible things, probably in French, as he did so. He opened his mouth again, when most of the cotton candy was out of his face, to throw some insults towards Alfred, but Alfred's stare was as strong as the feeling of having a knife on your throat. "Leave."

Seeming truly impressed, and even a bit scared, Francis took his leave, and the few people who had been staring at them quickly got on with their own activities also as Alfred glared at them, before he put all of his attention on Andrew. "Hey... are you okay?" he silently asked.

"Y-yes," Andrew mumbled after a short silence.

"Here, you can have this," the taller nation said, offering Andrew the other cotton candy which still was left.

"Thank you..." Andrew whispered, as his friend handed him the pink candy.

Alfred gently took him by his arm, leading him out of the park, back to his home, as he silently ate his food. (_**A/N. : **Yes, they forgot the pictures, whatever :D)_

* * *

They had said nothing on their way home, both seemingly afraid that they might say something to upset the other. With a slightly shaking hand, Andrew took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. "... Do you want to stay over for the night?" the European boy asked.

"Ah, yeah, sure." Alfred replied, seeming a tad bit absent-minded as he did so.

But Andrew decided to let it pass. He didn't care about anything at this moment. The only thing he wanted was too sleep, forget the incident which happened, and probably never wake up again so he would never have to face it again...

He made signs for Alfred to follow him upstairs. When he came in his own room, he opened his closet and got some fresh sheets out of it. "I still got to prepare the guest room, sorry, but it won't take too long, and then you can just go sleep and tomorrow you can go back home, so you-"

His words choked in his throat as Alfred grabbed him firmly by his shoulders, making the sheets drop out of his hand. "W-what?" Andrew stuttered, as two pair of shining baby blue's stared deeply into each other.

"I can't bear it any longer, Andrew," Alfred began, his voice not more than a whisper.

"I know that I'm just being selfish, and stuff, and I would have liked it the other way to more, believe me. But when I saw France's hands on you, and your face, I just snapped, and all feelings which I had been desperately trying to put away blossomed again,"

The smaller male's eyes slightly widened in shock. "I know that you won't accept it. And I can understand if you're going to hate me for it, maybe, but I just can't restrain myself any longer from saying it."

"S-saying... what?" Andrew asked, the grasp of those hands on his shoulders tightening, gently.

"I love you."

Immediately after he said it, Alfred averted his eyes, cheeks a nice shade of soft red, his hands letting go of the fabric of Andrew's shirt, limply falling next to his body. "I love you, Andrew... So incredibly much that it hurts."

"A-Alfred..." the brunette mumbled.

He felt his heartbeat increase every time he repeated the blonde's words in his head. His cheeks flushed bright crimson, and unlike the time that Alfred had said it before, he didn't feel annoyed or anything like that in the slightest. He felt... Happy. Somewhat he even felt relieved.

"Alfred," he repeated again, silently, but yet loud enough for the other to hear.

He shyly grabbed a sleeve from the American's bomber jacket, and tugged, indicating that Alfred had to look at him. "I... I love you too." he whispered.

Alfred blinked with his eyes, hoping his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. "... You can't mean that, Andrew," he said with a soft, hesitant smile playing on his lips.

"I do." Andrew immediately replied, sternly.

Despite the fact his face was heating up even more, he continued. "I guess I always loved you, but some part of me just didn't want to accept it. But, I don't want to lie any longer to you...! I love you, I truly do."

It was then that Alfred threw all self control in the wind and grabbed Andrew to welcome him into an almost bone-crushing hug. "You have no idea how incredibly happy I'm feeling right now."

For a moment, they just stayed like that. Andrew's head resting against Alfred's chest, listening to the erratic beating of his heart, closing his eyes in this complete moment of peace. It felt like a whole weight had fell of his shoulders by finally confessing his own feelings to. "Andrew," he opened his eyes as soon as he heard the other's gentle voice.

"Hn?" He lifted his head from the other's chest and stared up into Alfred's face.

He could practically feel his heart jump out of his chest as Alfred suddenly pulled him closer, making their lips join. Andrew melted into the feeling, his eyes closing instantly as their lips gently brushed over each other. Alfred's hands gently traced a pattern down his back, making a shiver run down his spine before he wrapped his slender arms around Alfred's neck.

When their kiss broke, Alfred stared at him like he was the most divine person in the whole wide world. He quickly averted his eyes with a blush. "D-don't stare at me like that," he mumbled, his fingers softly grasping Alfred's blonde locks.

There was a moment of silence before Andrew focused his gaze on Alfred again. He was getting a bit tired of nothing happening. "Kiss me again...?" he mumbled, already pushing himself closer to the other male.

Alfred smirked a little bit, before he made their mouths crash again. It wasn't completely like the kiss before that. Sure enough, it was still gentle, but somehow, more... Passionate. Andrew took a sharp breath through his nose as Alfred licked his lower lip.

He pulled Alfred's body closer to his, before opening his mouth as an invitation. As soon as Alfred's tongue got inside, he playfully licked over every teeth, which made Andrew moan softly into the kiss, before he found Andrew's tongue and started to play with it.

The smaller male didn't know how to exactly describe the way he was feeling. But the heat in his body was spreading, like a flame. Though Alfred was clearly the one leading the kissing battle between them, he did gave some resistance now and then.

A barely visible trail of saliva dribbled out of the corner of his mouth as they broke their kiss to take in their needed oxygen. "Andrew," Said male let out a breathless sigh as Alfred softly began nipping on his neck.

"Mhm... Alfred..." he mumbled, his hands clenching the other's back as the American blonde bit down on his skin hard enough to leave a bright red hickey behind.

After he had finished that, the younger nation slowly started unbuttoning Andrew's shirt, enjoying the soft gasp which escaped the other's lips as he pressed open-mouth kisses on the exposed skin of his new-found lover. "Listen to me for a moment now, Andrew," Alfred said, after stopping his lovely ministrations.

"Are you sure about this? I... I don't want to hurt you. Not in the way that France did, and not in any kind of other way. So, please, think through this clearly."

The older continent blinked, clearly taken by surprise by Alfred being so unbelievably considerate about him, before he gently smiled. "Yes." he whispered, before hiding his head in the crook of Alfred's neck.

"I can only think about how long you've been wanting to do this with me. And in all honesty, I want this too. Incredibly much," He brought his mouth to Alfred's ear and breathed out words from which he would have never taught to say them to the other. "So come... And catch me, my love."

In an instant, he found himself getting kissed by Alfred with new desire spreading through his mind and body. They carefully stumbled backwards, over to the bed, their bodies after a while falling down on the mattress, together.

When their kiss came to an end, Alfred licked a slow pattern down from the brunette's collarbone right to his chest until he got to his nipples. "Nh... Aah!" Andrew moaned when one of Alfred's fingers circled around one nipple, before suddenly tweaking at it until it turned erect.

Then, he pressed an affectionate kiss on the red bud, and made sure to lap at it greedily with his tongue right after that.

"Ah..." Andrew gently bit down on his index finger to silence a moan and looked over at Alfred, who already started giving the same treatment to the other nipple, with lust-filled eyes. "What's with you... you're devouring me like this all of a sudden." he mumbled, before taking Alfred's glasses of his nose and putting them on the nightstand.

"That's because I want to thoroughly take care of you, Andrew~" Alfred sang with a smile, while shrugging out of his bomber jacket as Andrew pulled at it. As soon as that got taken care of, the shirt beneath also got discarded. When the younger male was left as bare-chested as Andrew himself, the brunette pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Really now?" he asked, smirking just a tad bit as he did so.

"Then let me return the favor..." he continued, before pressing a loving kiss on Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred groaned as Andrew's warm hands gently stroked his chest. He slowly pulled Andrew's unbuttoned shirt down from his shoulders and threw it on the ground on the growing pile of clothes. It was then that he decided to let his own hands do some work again. While the smaller male was busying himself with his job of caressing Alfred, he didn't notice the blonde's hand moving downwards. "A-aaah!"

Andrew bit his lip right after he finished his moan. The sudden feeling of Alfred's hand palming his hard-on through his trousers had definitely been pleasurable. "I like the sounds you make, Andrew..." Alfred huskily whispered in his ear, before temptingly rubbing over the fabric again.

"Ngh...!" Andrew's face flushed a beginning shade of crimson at the other's words and the feeling of getting his most private regions touched again.

He let out a sort of strangled moan as his taller lover opened the zipper of his pants, to pull them down in one swift moment, so he was only left in his underwear. (_**A/N. : **Ohoho, they took their shoes out at the front door, I suppose O3O_)

Alfred's gaze went over the whole softly trembling body of the man beneath him, studying his sweaty face and the very obvious tent in the pair of boxers the most. "Mm..." Andrew felt like Alfred was about to just eat him up with his burning, hungry stare.

"You're lovely, Andrew," Alfred suddenly said, breaking the silence hanging in the hot air.

Andrew yelped when his boxers also got removed, his fully erect member finally being exposed to the blonde, who let out a contented huff. "Now, this part hasn't changed very much..." he whispered after that, before bringing his head on the same level as the older continent's cock.

"Aah..." Andrew moaned as a few puffs of warm breath touched his manhood.

There was a moment of nothingness, until Alfred took his cock teasingly slowly in his mouth. He sucked lightly on the tip, enjoying the long moan which ripped of the other's throat as he did so. "Ah... A-Alfred!" Andrew closed his eyes in pleasure as another inch of his erection got taken inside Alfred's hot mouth.

Alfred's teeth brushed over the incredibly sensitive skin of Andrew's dick, lower and lower, until he felt the tip of it brush against the back of his throat. He suppressed his gag reflex and started bobbing his head up and down at a steady rhythm. "Haa... Ah, A-Al...!" Alfred's blonde locks got tightly grasped by one of Andrew's hand as the blowjob got continued.

It was like the younger nation had said before, he was going to thoroughly take care of the other. He brought his head to the tip of Andrew's member, licking gently over the slit before he licked the whole shaft down from the tip to the base, and back, over and over again. "N-no, ah..." Andrew began, groaning after that as Alfred pressed a kiss on the head of his cock, before continuing his treatment again.

"I'm going to..." While Alfred made sure to lovingly keep licking his smaller lover's arousal, he started to gently massage Andrew ball's, which made the brunette totally lose it. "... C-come!"

Andrew's back arched perfectly against the mattress as he threw his head back in pure ecstasy as he came, his vision painted a bright white before his body limply fell down on the sheets, his body still trembling and twitching every now and then as he rode out every wave of his orgasm. Alfred happily drank all of the sour-sweet white goo which Andrew had shot down his throat. As he finished his job of milking the other and removed his head from the softened member, he stared into those hazy blue orbs, before bringing a hand to Andrew's face and lovingly stroking one cheek. "Are you ready for the next part?" he patiently asked.

Andrew desperately tried to catch his breath again to answer, but he could only nod, as his brain almost didn't work anymore because of the pleasure he received. "I need lube," Alfred said again, while brushing some of Andrew's bangs out of his face.

"Ah, t-there..." the European male mumbled softly, giving a slow nod in the direction of the nightstand. "I-it's in the l-lowest drawer." Andrew didn't exactly remember when the hell he had bought lube, but he just did.

Not like it mattered. It was just there, and that was a good thing. "Get on your hands and knees..." the blonde huskily whispered into Andrew's ear as he got the lube out of the drawer.

He carefully helped Andrew getting up, body still a bit limp. As soon as Andrew did as he got told, he glanced over his shoulder, panting, as he watched how Alfred unbuckled his own pants in a hasty manner. "N-no need to rush, y-you know..." the brunette mumbled with a little smile.

"You say that, but if I see you in this state, I don't know how much longer I can take not being inside of you yet." Alfred replied, as he finally got out of his trousers.

Andrew blushed and quickly concentrated on the headboard in front of him. He didn't hear any sounds behind him for a while, which made him slightly anxious. A soft gasp escaped his lips as the American suddenly spread his butt cheeks apart and he felt something wet brushing against his hole. "Aaah! W-what are you...?" Andrew managed to pant, eyes closing at the warmth which had spread through his body as Alfred had licked his tight ring of pink muscles.

"Tasting you." came the reply from behind, before another lick followed.

Andrew moaned as the other's wet tongue got inside after some few more seconds, his arms getting wobbly from the sensation. "A-Al..." he whispered, almost breathless, sweat trickling from his forehead and falling down on the mattress.

"Mhm..." He opened his eyes again as Alfred removed his tongue, followed by the sound of the bottle of lube being opened.

Alfred squeezed a good amount of the substance on his fingers, considering how absolutely tight Andrew wouldn't be. Carefully, he brought the first finger to the other's entrance and poked against it first. "Nh," Andrew's hole twitched even more as Alfred did so.

"I'm sorry if it'll hurt," Alfred soothingly whispered, before pushing the digit inside of the other male.

Andrew softly yelped out in pain as the finger got inside of him and began moving around. A few tears fell out of the corners of his eyes. "Are you okay?" Alfred asked, as he bended over him so his head was next to Andrew's, while he kept his finger moving.

"Y-yes," Andrew lied, holding back a sob as he did so. "D-don't bother about me now, j-just, continue with w-what you're doing..." he stuttered.

Alfred knew he could be an incredible airhead at some moments, but it was obvious that Andrew was in a lot of pain right now, so he quickly inserted a second finger and started scissoring them in a much pleasurable way as possible. "Ah... Mhm!"

Alfred softly smiled as he noticed how the sounds didn't sound pained. His older lover was even slightly blushing, fingers grasping the sheets beneath the two of them tightly. Alfred gently bit down on Andrew's neck as he inserted the third finger, distracting him from any more pain. He growled against the skin while he kept moving his fingers inside, the sounds Andrew made slowly driving him mad with desire. After two more minutes, he removed his fingers and pulled away from Andrew's neck to get back to the bottle of lube. He made sure to coat his cock with the amount he squeezed on his hand, to make the penetrating as less painful as possible. "Here I go." he mumbled, as he positioned the head of his erect penis at Andrew's entrance.

"Aaah..." Andrew moaned as Alfred seated himself inside of him, slowly, as if he was something breakable.

He took in a deep breath as the movement stopped, his muscles immediately surrounding the cock inside of him. The last tears of pain fell out of his eyes before he glanced over his shoulder to the taller blonde. "I'm okay," he mumbled, smiling gently.

"You can move now..." Alfred carefully bended over to him again, licking his earlobe as he pulled out completely, to get inside again in one swift motion.

"Mhh... Ah!" The heat inside Andrew's body was getting everything out of him.

Every thrust made lustful moans and breathless sighs escape of his lips. His erection twitched at all the attention his body got. When Alfred suddenly hit that one special spot inside of him, his eyes shot wide open, pupils going smaller, a scream ripping from his throat. "A-ah, oh G-god..." he whispered, as he felt the American nation softly smirk against his shoulder.

"Do you want me to hit that spot again...?" Alfred whispered, while pulling himself out again.

"D-don't ask such t-things," the brunette mumbled as he watched the other, cheeks flushed in shame and arousal, a trail of saliva rolling over his cheek, bangs plastered against his sweaty forehead, tears of pain made place for small tears of pleasure. "... And just do it..."

When he saw the older boy's face like that, together with such an erotic voice, Alfred couldn't do anything else then oblige. "Aaaaaah!" Andrew's arms were shaking as Alfred was thrusting into him, both gentle and forceful at the same time.

"I-I can't, much longer..." he moaned.

The pit in his stomach was growing huger and huger with every second that passed. The feeling getting stronger as Alfred grabbed his dick and pumped him in the same rhythm of the thrusts while also licking over his neck. "A-Al... Alfred!" He screamed the name of his lover as stars appeared in front of his vision, his arms finally giving up on supporting his body.

White hot liquid spurted down onto the sheets and some of the droplets came on his chest. When Alfred heard his name being moaned in such a manner, in combination with the pleasure-contorted face of the other male as he reached his orgasm, which made his muscles deliciously clench around his cock, he shot his own load as deep as possible. As soon as he came down from his high, he pulled out and flopped down next to Andrew, pulling his still slightly trembling body close to his. "Alfred..." Andrew softly voiced.

"What is it?" the American asked, as he pulled the covers over both of their naked bodies.

Andrew snuggled closer into the embrace, hiding his face against the other's chest and mumbled something inaudible. But Alfred gently yanked him up by his hair so they could look into each other's eyes again. "Say it again."

Andrew averted his eyes with a blush, one hand hesitantly taking Alfred's hand in his own. "Thank you... for loving me." he whispered, before looking into the blonde's face with a soft smile.

Alfred blushed in reaction and in an instant, he pulled Andrew closer again, so his head was resting against his chest. "I should be the one thanking you, for returning my love..."

Andrew kept his smile as he closed his eyes to fall asleep, Alfred still holding his hand as he did so.

_Omake_

"... What the bloody hell happened to you?" Arthur asked to Francis, as the French blonde arrived at his house. (_**A/N. :** They were supposed to discuss some political matters together, so that's why Francis came to Arthur's house_)

"You look terrible." the Briton continued.

And it was the truth. Francis' whole face was still covered in a sticky mess of cotton candy, some of the pink candy also hanging in his hair, and his clothes were crinkled. "I got denied by _petit_ Andrew." Francis stated.

Arthur chuckled. "I would do the exact same thing, if it was you."

"_Angleterre_~ Comfort me~" Francis whined, as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist, rubbing his head against the chest.

Arthur let out a surprised yelp, before his eye twitched in irritation. "_Britannia_..." he mumbled, while getting his magical Britannia Angel staff out of one of his pockets.

"Eh?" "... _**BEAAAAAAM!**_"

At the next World Meeting, the day afterwards, France didn't show up. Nobody knew why, and nobody noticed the way Arthur was devilishly smiling as they mentioned his absence.

__

* * *

_Google Translator didn't get touched in this Fanfic._

_Since French is my second language, it would be a shame if I didn't know my basics at least. xD_

_But if it's wrong after all... Sorry. *Innocent smile*_

_**Si ce n'est pas mon chéri (French) - If that/this isn't my darling**_

**_Mon petit amour (French) - My small/little love_**

**_Evadez-vous de moi, pervers (French) - Get yourself away from me, pervert_**

**_Amérique (French) - America_**

**_Petit (French) - Small/little_**

**_Angleterre (French) - England_**

_Reviews and stuff are always appreaciated, of course. =w=_


End file.
